Made of Stars
by katiesgotagun
Summary: When the Doctor and Donna find themselves on a dying federation ship, they offer to take the only survivor to the USS Enterprise to get her out of the sticky situation she's gotten herself into. 10th Doctor/OC
1. Phasers Set to Stun (1)

Realta panted as she slammed the door to the bridge shut. She slid down onto the polished floor and leaned against the door as the creatures outside pounded on the solid metal desperately.

"Ensign DeLuna of the USS_ Cherokee _calling out to anyone," Realta said into the standard comm unit she nicked off the dead body of a communications officer. "Can anyone hear me," she asked desperately as the pounding increased. Hearing no response, she slammed her head against the door and cursed.

The Federation ship _Cherokee_ had been sent out on a scout mission for a class M planet, and when the scout team came back from the surface, the crew had been infected with some sort of orally transmitted virus, much like the 21st century concept of a 'zombie'. The almost living things resorted to primal urges, mainly hunger, and resembled canines in the way that they walk on all four of their limbs. Realta watched one of the screens that monitored the heart beats of all the crew, and so far, none of them seemed to be 'alive'. The 'virus' seemed to increase the body heat to almost double what it was before, depending on the species, and the heart beat was at least triple what it had been.

"Fuck," she muttered as she sat down in the captains chair. She'd tried to operate the communications station in the bridge, but the only thing she had managed to do was send a weak distress signal out, and that had been four days ago. Realta was preparing herself for the worst, and her already deflating hope was close to depletion.

"Where are we now, Doctor?" Donna asked as she stepped outside of the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"I believe we are on some kind of ship," The Doctor observed as he checked the little monitor on the wall in the hallway. He adjusted his glasses on the tip of his nose, reading the information of the ship. "Star date 2246."

"What kind of ship," Donna asked as she read over the Doctor's shoulder.

"A federation ship," The Doctor said with a smile as he sonic'd the small screen, showing the doctor the last captain's log.

"What are you doing?" Donna asked.

"Rewiring the system," he said as a video popped up onto the small screen.

"Who's that?" Donna asked, inching her face towards the screen in order to see the official looking woman better.

"You'd know if you'd hush up and listen to her," the doctor retorted as he fiddled with the screen some more, raising the volume of the video.

_"Star date 2246, the current five year mission to the M class planet Zert'kon has fallen apart; the crew is dying and I fear this may be the last time I will be able to log." _The woman paused, clearing her throat.

_"We have picked up a disease undiagnosable by our CMO, and the crew the surviving crew is depleting in number and resources. The infected have survived our attempts at elimination thus far, and they seem to have reverted to a primitive and constant state of hunger. They act like animals, and are killing us off one by one." _

There was a guttural scream heard in the background which caused the captain to turn and stare at something off camera.

_"This is captain Andromeda Carmichael of the USS Cherokee, signing off for the last time. To any survivors, goodbye and good luck."_

The Doctor stared at the screen as Donna gasped.

"Doctor," she whispered, pointing down the hallway to a hunched figure. The figure started lurching slowly towards them, gaining speed as it reduced the distance between itself and the pair of living beings.

"Not good," the Doctor said, grabbing Donna's hands and running down the hallway. The creature was aggravated by the sudden movement and began to chase after them, desperate to catch its next meal.

"What do we do?" Donna asked as they ran from the beastie.

"This!" The Doctor shouted as he turned the corner suddenly into a cylindrical closet, pressing a button and making the door close with a 'woosh'. He then traced the outline of the door with his sonic so the creature couldn't get in.

"What was that thing?" Donna asked, panting.

"That was part of the crew." The Doctor said grimly as he set to I hatching the control panel and rewiring the destination.

"Blimey," Donna muttered as she leaned against the curved wall. "What are e gonna do now? We're stuck in here with that thing outside."

"This," the Doctor grunted as he was burnt by a stray spark. "is a lift that can take us to the bridge. We need to figure out what happened."

"Are you blooming daft?" Donna exclaimed. "There could be more of them up there!"

"There's only one person on the bridge, I checked the scanner before I pulled up the video."

"And how do we know it's actually a _person_?"

"Well," the Doctor said as he slid the panel back into place. "There's a fifty-fifty chance of it being normal. Pretty good odds to me."

"You're an idiot." Donna groaned as the lift lit up with bright lights before the lights dimmed, causing her to wonder if they had even moved. "Did you break it?"

"Of course not," the Doctor snorted as he unlocked the door to the lift, opening the small capsule more the expanse of the bridge.

Realta, who had been checking the location of the ship, spun around, phaser set to kill and aimed at the intruders.

The Doctor and Donna both put their hands up in a universal symbol of peace, taking a step away from the woman with the gun.

* * *

**Reviews are most appreciated! PM me if you have any questions and such, I'm always around! I will be updating every Monday (the latest, I may update between now and then depending on how much time I've had to write.**

**Much love,**

**Kate **


	2. Old Time Problems (2)

**Sorry this took so long!**

**- Kate Xx**

Realta's curly pink hair was pulled into a pony tail with a few curls falling askew around her face. Her red engineering dress had been torn around the edges and splattered with black blood, making her skin look paler than it was originally. Her bright blue eyes shifted between the two before she spoke.

"Are you infected?" Her eyes never wavered from their forms, her hands holding steady on her phaser.

"We're clean!" Donna and the Doctor both protested.

Warily, the woman dropped the phaser and sighed, scratching the side of her face. "Who are you?" She asked, stepping closer to them. "How did you get on board?"

"I'm Donna, he's the Doctor." Donna said as she extended a hand to the woman.

"Ensign Realta DeLuna," the woman said as she shook Donna's extended hand in a mutual offer of peace.

"What's happened here?" The Doctor asked as he shook her hand as well, never taking his eyes from hers.

"Chaos," Realta sneered as she sat in the captain's chair. "We picked up a virus on Zert' Kon. It was transferred in minutes, infecting everyone from every species."

"And yet you're alive," The Doctor mused as he glanced at Donna. "Why are you the exception?"

"I am different." Realta said curtly as she glanced towards the ground with a scowl on her face.

"What is this place?" Donna asked as she stared out into the vast expanse of the stars through the window.

"This is the Zexion galaxy," Realta said as she fiddled with some of the controls. "How exactly did you get on board again?"

"My ship is on Deck 4, in the hallway." The doctor said as he slipped on his glasses, reading the data displayed on one of the projected screens. "How are you still alive?" He asked.

"I am made of the very same particles that created that virus. They cannot harm me." Realta muttered, her fingers flying over the controls.

"What are you, exactly?" He pressed on, leaning towards her in interest.

"That is none of your concern." Realta quipped as she finally got a hologram to fly up.

"What are you doing with that?" Donna asked in awe at the hologram of the ship. Realta eyed Donna warily before explaining.

"I am seeing the population of the living, and the dead." She said curtly, her fingers flying over the control pad, making the hologram light up with red figures. "See there?" She pointed, her fingers dancing over the bridge. "_That_ is us." The three small figures glowed red, signaling their presence on the bridge. Her finger moved to the other moving figures that were scattered around the hallways and moving in small groups. "_That_ is them."

"Can it distinguish us from them?" The doctor asked, fixing his glasses and walking around the hologram slowly.

"I don't think so," Realta sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose before she typed in a series of codes. "I don't have the main override code, that's something only the captain would have."

"Hang on a minute," the Doctor said, rummaging in his large pockets for his sonic screwdriver. "I think I can help, there."

"Have a go, if you must." Realta said, slumping back in the captain chair and running a hand through her hair. She watched as the doctor took off one of the panels to the control system, shining the strange device at the wall of wires.

"And," he dragged out, taking his glasses off before hitting a few buttons on the console. "We've got visual!"

The hologram fizzled out for a second before kicking back up, the figures in the bridge turning from red to blue. Donna gasped, walking closer to the hologram to look at the large cluster of red figures still in the hologram. Realta blinked slowly, her mouth dropping open slightly as she turned to stare at the Doctor.

"How did you do that?" She asked, her eyes narrowing as she looked warily at the tool in his hands.

"Not important," he waved off, putting his glasses back on to examine the hologram. "We really are the last people on this ship, aren't we?"

"Unfortunately," Realta muttered, standing from the captains chair and moving to the center console, walking around the hologram to go to the communications station. She fiddled with a few buttons before turning to the Doctor. "May I see that?" She asked, pointing to the device in his hand.

"Sure," the Doctor shrugged, tossing the device to Raelta, who caught it deftly. She stared at the device; pressing the main button and making it produce a whirring noise. Raelta blinked owlishly before turning to the main console, pressing the button to turn it on as she held it over the main control. After a second of holding the button down, the screen began to light up, the outgoing call connecting. Raelta let out a noise of surprise before turning and grinning at the doctor.

"I want one of those," She grinned as she tossed the device back to the Doctor. "Really handy!" The screen flickered, the call connecting and making Raelta let out A cry of surprise. "_USS Cherokee to USS Enterprise_."

"_Enterprise_ to _Cherokee_, what seems to be the problem?" Raelta's long time friend Jim Kirk stated, his body slack in his chair.

"Jim!" Raelta cried, grabbing Jim's attention and making him sit up in the chair. "I have never been happy to see your face before!"

"Rae?" Jim asked, clearly confused. "What are you doing on the bridge? Where's your captain?"

"Hello!" The Doctor called, grinning at the stranger on the screen.

"Hi," Jim responded, shooting Rae a look that asked her to explain.

"It's a really long, very sad story- but first, I think you should beam us onto the _Enterprise_." Rae summarized.

"That's kind of gonna be hard, Rae, work with me here." Jim sighed, clearly worried for his friend.

"Do you remember that old time documentary I made you watch?" Rae scrambled to explain in simple terms.

"The one about zombies, or whatever?" Jim asked, making Rae nod her head. "What about it?"

"Think about how bad that outbreak was, how everyone was dying but that small group of survivors," She explained in a way he would pay attention to. "That's what's happening here."

"You're kidding me," Jim breathed, pressing a few buttons on his console. "Send Bones to the bridge."

"Jim, we're the only ones left." Raelta sighed. "I'll send you the data from the ship if you really need to see it so that it's official, but I'm telling the truth. We're in danger the longer we're exposed to this."

"I know, Rae," Jim sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I know. Send the data, and I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, Jim." Rae smiled. "We owe you."

"Who are you two?" Jim asked, leaning forward in his chair out of pure interest.

"I'm the Doctor!" The Doctor called with a smile and a wave.

"Doctor who?" Jim asked, concerned as Bones walked into the bridge.

"Just The Doctor." The Doctor smiled to Donna at some sort of inside joke that they had shared.

"I'm Donna, and I'm human!" Donna stated with a smile and wave, ignoring Jim's look of confusion.

"That's nice. I am too." He said slowly, turning to listen to something that was said off screen, probably from his first officer Spock. "Alright, we've got the go to grab you guys up. Stay as still as you can, alright?"

"Will do," Rae nodded, standing still.

"Could you possibly get my ship too?" The Doctor asked.

"Your _ship_?" Jim asked.

"Well," The Doctor started. "yeah. My ship."

"I'll see what I can do," Jim said with an exasperated sigh. "Where is it?"

"It was in the Med station, by storage closet C." The Doctor recited.

"Stay still." Jim sighed as the tell-tale signs of the transporter wrapped around the three of them, and the ship that was apparently by the med bay._ This would be very interesting_, Jim thought to himself.


End file.
